Experience
Experience was the Love Interest of Henry Oldfield in the 2006 horror film Black Sheep. She was played by Danielle Mason. Biography Experience had been to college several times but dropped out because she missed exams. She was a vegetarian and obsessed with animal rights. Experience teamed up with Grant as part of an animal activist organization where she was going to take part to shut down Angus Oldfield's corrupt experiments. Unlike Grant who was very quick to anger and did things without thinking, Experience was rather cautious and she didn't like it when Grant raced off to steal from the scientists working with Angus, when Experience told him to wait. Grant successfully stole a mutated lamb foeutus, but he alerted the scientists who chased them. Grant said the lamb was more important than both of them as it contained evidence to get Angus arrested. Grant lured the scientists away from Experience but he tripped on a root and he got lost. The lamb smashed out of its container when he lost his grip and it escaped, biting off his ear painfully. Grant suddenly got infected with a carnivorous virus which turned him into a carnivore and he ate small animals like rabbits in a matter of minutes of infection. The lamb escaped and went on to bite and infect the sheep flocks. Meanwhile, a frightened Experience heard Grant's screams and she also got lost on the farm. She had a good fortune to meet Tucker, the farmhand and Henry himself, who had just been given his family fortune by his brother Angus. Henry immediately fell for Experience and when finding she was looking for a man named Grant, Henry assumed he ws her boyfriend. To his relief Experience said Grant wasn't. When discussing Angus' cruel experiments on animals Tucker noticed a burning cottage. He found the eviscerated corpse of the farmer inside. Then they got attacked by an infected sheep that had killed him but Tucker shot it. Experience went out to be sick but saw a flock of (uninfected) sheep surrounding them. Finding they were normal sheep, Experience encouraged Henry to believe he was a tree to get over his fear of sheep. Experience helped Henry get over his fear, and he was soon able to move amongst the sheep by believing he was a tree. Once back on the fields, they found an infected sheep and Tucker got infected by it, turning his foot into a hoof. The sheep ended up driving the truck off the cliff which Henry's father had driven off (by accident) to his death. Experience and Henry found Angus' laboratory and Tucker got accosted by the evil scientists who studied his foot and his slow transformation into a were sheep monster. Experience saw Henry was falling into the disposal pit, so she tried to help Henry, who had torn up his family money in front of Angus. When Experience yelled at Angus to help them, they fell in the pit before Angus commented that accidents happen in farms, refusing to help his own brother. In the pit, Henry and Experience tried to find a way out, but got attacked by an infected sheep. Henry got bitten. Then he used his lighter to burn the sheep to death, protecting Experience from the sight as he did so. This encounter made Experience and Henry bond. Finally Experience met Grant again but he got turned into a were sheep monster. He attacked them but they locked him in the barn and Experience asked if he'd turned into a meat eater. At Angus' business convention, hordes of sheep attacked, and Henry and Experience got there in time but far too late to save anyone. Most investors fled and the ones who got attacked were either infected or killed. Angus was confronted by an infected sheep who ignored him and trotted off as his hand was a hoof. Angus came to his senses and ran back to his house. The farm manager, Mrs Mac, came to save Experience and Henry saying they were in time for dinner. Passing several screaming businessmen, Mrs Mac realized something was wrong. She herself ran over an infected sheep, which made Experience laugh. Then the cottage got attacked by the sheep army. Experience and Henry barricaded the house and Henry found Angus had a sick idea of animal husbandry when he found him half naked with his prize sheep. Henry told Angus the sheep would kill anybody now but Angus who had been bitten said he didn't think they'd attack him. Henry also realized he was bitten so he was ignored by all the sheep. He was believing he was a tree but then he said "...I'm a sheep!" He got out to fight Angus, but before he did, he shared a kiss with Experience to Mrs Mac's delight. When Henry found Angus he was transforming into a monstrous were sheep. It beat up Henry and however, he found the sheep dog could control the monster. As Angus was possessed of a sheep's intelligence, he was bought under control and the sheep monster was wounded by the plane propellers Angus had started. As Angus transformed back to a human upon being given the cure by Tucker, who was free of the laboratory, Angus approached the sheep and asked them to infect him again, however, they ate him to death. Henry burned all the sheep in a cigarette lighter bomb. With the sheep dead, the were sheep were given the cure. Henry and Experience finally got in a relationship. Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight Category:Driving Force Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest